1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooled turbine blade comprising a platform and an aerofoil portion having a suction face and a pressure face extending between leading and trailing edges, and a number of slots opening adjacent the trailing edge on the pressure face side for the escape of cooling air flowing through an internal cavity of said aerofoil portion. Such cooled blades are used, in particular, in turbine blading which is subjected to high temperatures.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the slots adjacent the trailing edge of cooled turbine blades open into recesses which are formed near the trailing edge on the pressure face side and which are separated by stiffeners which locally constitute the aerodynamic profile of the aerofoil near the trailing edge. European Patent No. 0785339 discloses an arrangement of this kind.
It has been found that the alternating arrangement of recesses through which cool air flows and stiffeners which are locally subjected to the high temperatures of the combustion gases, leads to strong thermal fields in the trailing edge region. This induces high thermal stresses which can cause damage to the aerofoil portion in the trailing edge region.